Hiccup's Study, Toothless' Doom
by FearMyPandora
Summary: Toothless reveals a secret. One that has Hiccup's mind in tangles. He's very curious about this secret, but Toothless may not be able to take all the questions. Yes. Toothless/Hiccup. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Don't read if you're going to hate on my OTP!
1. Discovery

**Yep. That rule about not posting two stories at once... Will not be obeyed. Boredom is dangerous. So dangerous.**

**So, for the ones who actually ship this, enjoy. For those who don't... -cough- GTFO -cough-.**

**I don't own How To Train A Dragon. If I did... well... bad things would happen o/o**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup stared, completely shocked and frozen by the sight before him. Toothless stood (yes, _stood_) in front of him, naked from head to toe. The bareness isn't what bothered Hiccup, though. It was the fact that his friend now had no wings, no tail, no ears. Nothing even a little dragon looking other than his eyes. He looked a hundred percent human. Hands, arms, feet, legs. Everything.

"You okay, bud?" Hiccup managed to whisper out. Toothless just simply looked at him and nodded. According to him, nothing was unusual. He took it in stride, as him he expected it to happen. "Did you happen to notice your... change?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and turned away from his rider. At least they were in Hiccup's room. If not, he feared the boy would have been embarrassed by the sudden nutity. It didn't seem to bother him very much where they were, though. Well, Hiccup only kept his eyes on Toothless' face, but the dragon couldn't blame him for that.

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some of Hiccup's clothes. His rider was so tiny. He hoped they fit, and tried putting them on. For the most part, they did. They hugged him tightly, but it would be fine if it made Hiccup feel better.

"So, are we going to pretend like nothing happened?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked over his shoulder to him. He was taking it well. Good. He hadn't wanted him to freak out. That would've ended badly, for both of them. As well as the village, probally.

Toothless shrugged to answer him, going to sit in a chair. With the way Hiccup's mind worked, he was sure he would have to stay there until Hiccup figured _something_ out. He'd never want to indanger Toothless, and that was one of the reasons Toothless loved the boy so much.

"Let's see what I have so far," Hiccup muttered. He clapped his hands together and looked to Toothless. He stared, waiting for the boy's hypothesis. "You, obviously, can turn into a human."

Toothless gave him a look and gestured to his body. That was a definte "duh". Body language was more useful that Toothless had thought in the past. With the way Hiccup understood him anyway, he'd doubt he'd use it much.

"But you can't talk." Toothless nodded at that. It was more or less true. He'd be able to speak eventually. He just wasn't used to human vocal chords yet. Once he adapted, he swore he'd explain everything to his rider properly.

"Can all dragons do this?" Toothless shifted, not knowing how to explain. He couldn't write the human language, unfortunely. His brother had once tried to teach him long ago, but he ignored it. That lesson would have come in handy right now.

To answer, Toothless shook his head. Hiccup was smart. If he asked the right answers, he'd be able to figure out everything. It was just a matter of what questions to ask.

"Only nightfuries?" A nod.

"Weird." No kiding.

"I've never heard anything like this before." Not surprising, since before Hiccup, no one had dared get close to any dragon. Let alone a nightfury.

"Can I touch you?" Hiccup asked. Toothless coughed and stared at him, to find that the boy was studying him closely. Curious humans were always the most troublesome. His father had always told him that. Why had he never listened?

When Hiccup moved closer to Toothless, the dragon quickly stood and put a hand out to stop him. Touching was _not_ a good idea right now. Toothless had been in love with Hiccup for some time, and if he touched him now, he would not be able to hold back. When he was a dragon, it was fine, since he couldn't really do anything to the boy. Right now, though... Extremely ill avised.

Hiccup stopped and seemed to pout. His best friend had just shown him the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, and refused to let him investigate. Toothless was being such a bully!

"Why don't you have scales?" he asked instead of complaining. Toothless appreciated it, since he knew how badly Hiccup wanted to examine him. "I would expect scales. Did you just, like, shed them?"

Toothless cleared his throat again. Ugh. Why couldn't he just speak? It would be so much easier. But nope. Changing shape happened slowly.

Toothless had picked a form closest to Hiccup's, since he was the source of his affection at the moment. It could've been any form, really. A bird. A moose. A scaled human hybrid. But he wanted Hiccup to feel comfortable, so he chose something he thought was close to the boy's own form.

"Toothless."

He looked up. Hiccup wore a frustrated expression. Oh, Toothless hated that look. It normally meant he was about to get into trouble, or he would have to save Hiccup from danger. How odd that neither of them seemed to be the case at the moment.

"Why have you kept this from me?" the boy asked. His expression of frustration slowly changed to one of hurt. He turned away from his dragon slightly, looking towards the wall.

Uh-oh.

Toothless would have to find a way to explain. And fast. Him and Hiccup were meant to be the perfect pair, nothing able to come between them. If this continued, it would end up in a fight. Fights between the two always left the entire village agrivated, since they depended on the two greatly.

He thought it was unfair that they expected so much from Hiccup. Expecially since before he defeated the big dragon, he was invisible and unwanted. He had only been accepted after doing something big and showy. Toothless thought they should've loved Hiccup simply for being Hiccup, not because he was the hero.

Toothless breathed in deep. Attempting so early may end up hurting him, but he didn't want to see Hiccup sad. The boy had saved him. In so many ways. And Hiccup constantly told Toothless that he did the same. They couldn't live without each other anymore. They were a package. A fight shouldn't break their bond.

"I didn't, " Toothless managed to force out. His voice was raspy, since it was new and unused. It hurt his throat, too, but he ignored that. The only thing important now was Hiccup.

"I thought you couldn't talk," Hiccup mumbled. At least he was looking at his dragon now. Toothless didn't like when he turned his eyes away.

"It hurts a little," he admitted. If he didn't tell Hiccup now, when the boy found out which he would , he'd be mad. Hiccup cared more about other's than himself normally, so if he found out Toothless had lied on his account, Toothless wouldn't make it out without a long lecture.

"Then don't talk," Hiccup said. He smiled and moved a little closer than Toothless would have liked. All he did was stare at Toothless for a moment, then moved away. "I don't want you to injure yourself. You can explain later. I trust you. I'll wait."

_That_ was the kindness Toothless had fallen for. Even when Hiccup was shuned from his people, from his own father, he could still be kind. The dragon, long as he had lived, had never seen someone able to do so. Normally when shown scorn, one could only respond with scorn.

Hiccup was just so accepting, so open minded. He was the most fearless human Toothless had ever known. It was another dangerous characteristic Toothless had been warned about, but Hiccup didn't use it to hurt others. He used it to show others that dragons and humans could live in peace.

"Idiot." Toothless stood up and wrapped his arms around Hiccup. He was a good head and a half taller than his rider, and had to bend down a bit to be able to hug him. Still, the feel of Hiccup was even more comforting now than ever.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup questioned in surprise. Hadn't Toothless just told him that he shouldn't touch him? He was going against his own words!

"Hm?"

"...You're still _my_ Toothless, right?" Hiccup hadn't known if he should ask. If his dragon's personality changed simply from now being human, he didn't want it to come as a shock. What if he was suddenly violent, though?

Toothless was just extremely happy Hiccup had called him his. He belonged to Hiccup. Just as Hiccup belonged to him. It had been so since the boy abandoned his fear and confronted Toothless. From the time the dragon allowed Hiccup to touch him, their paths lied within the other's.

"Yes, Hiccup," the dragon laughed. He kissed his forehead before letting go and backing off. "I am the same Toothless that's always been by your side."

Hiccup's face lit up in joy as all his worry was cast off. If it was truely his Toothless, then there was nothing to be catious about. He was safer right there, by his dragon, than anywhere else in the entire village. He knew Toothless would never harm him, and never let anyone else harm him.

"I have so many things to ask you!"

"I'm sure," Toothless replied. He had known that already. Hiccup had a very curious mind. It was the only reason they were able to become friends. "I'll answer all the questions I can. Shall we start from the beginning?"

Hiccup bit his lip and shied away a little, looking down at the floor. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Excuse me?"

"That time, when we first met," he said in a whisper. "I hurt you, yet you left me alive."

"You also freed me," Toothless reminded. When Hiccup gave him an agrivated look, he sighed. No use in arguing with someone so stubborn. "I don't really even know."

"So there was a fifty-fifty chance I could've died?"

Toothless hesitated. It was his turn to look away. "It was probally more than a fifty chance. It's dragon instinct to kill vikings. I mean, it was. You changed that."

"I wasn't alone."

Toothless laughed. Hiccup shouldn't be so modest, but it was another trait the dragon found attracting. "No, I suppose not."

"I guess I'm lucky, then," Hiccup sighed. "I could've been dragon food."

"I would _never_ eat you, Hiccup," Toothless said. "You'd give me indigestion."

"Geez, thanks. I so feel the love."

Toothless made a "hmph" sound and moved over to Hiccup's bed to lay down. Any other questions would be asked where he didn't have to look at his rider. With whatever Hiccup thought of, he was sure he was in for a long few hours. And he knew some questions would be awkward, so it would be best they weren't near one another.

"Are there any other night furries, Toothless?" Hiccup asked. His voice sounded sad, and Toothless was tempted to hug him again. He faught the erge and stayed where he was, thinking.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I haven't seen any in a very, very long time. I ran away from my home, and ended up here. I hope I'm not the last. We're not easy targets, you know. Other dragons are scared of us, and you're the only human who has ever caught one. I'm sure there's others. Somewhere."

"Would you like to find them?"

Toothless smiled. Was Hiccup worried he might leave him one day? No chance of that. He'd be there until the day one of them breathed there last breath. Sadly, Toothless was pretty sure it would be Hiccup. He'd curse that day, too. But he knew human lives were weak, short, and fragile.

"You know I would," he replied. "I regret leaving. I was young and foolish. I now know you should never run from your fears, thanks to you."

"We could find them," Hiccup offered. "I could arrange for us and the others to look. Then we could go, just you and me. I would love to meet your family."

"Thanks, but no," Toothless told him. "I'll look them up some day. For now, I'm happy here."

"Then, Toothless, do you blame me?"

Toothless didn't have to ask what Hiccup meant. He knew it was a fear in the boy's heart. He caught him looking at his tail sometimes with such regret and sorrow. He blamed himself, and Toothless knew he never planned to forgive himself, even if Toothless did.

"No," Toothless answered. "I would have never met you had I not hurt my tail, Hiccup. And I am so, so glad I met you. I would gladly give up my wings, my legs, my tail, anything, if I had to."

Hiccup moved over to him Toothless and sat at his side. He grabbed Toothless' hand and squeezed it. He seemed to be at a lose for words. Toothless was glad he was able to say that. He wanted Hiccup to know. Hiccup had done so much for him, and yet he regreted what brought them closer together?

Toothless loved the times him and Hiccup were alone, flying through the air. It was the happiest Toothless had ever been. In those times, he and Hiccup were one. They moved together and soar far higher than the others ever could.

"I'm glad," Hiccup whispered. Toothless saw that Hiccup was close to tears. Tears of happiness, but still tears. He reached up and once again held Hiccup close.

"I did at the beginning," Toothless admitted. "I hated you, because I couldn't fly anymore. But then you did something no other human had ever done for a dragon. You tried to right your wrong. A wrong against a dragon. No other human would ever do that. They'd left me for dead."

"It was only right," Hiccup said. "It had been my fault, after all. I'm sure others would've done the same."

"No, Hiccup," the dragon said. "They wouldn't have."

"So being different from the others is what allowed me to become friends with you?" he asked.

"It's probally also the reason I left you alive," Toothless answered with a nod. "I sensed something different about you. It was clear. You were hesitate, you were weak, you were small."

"Hey!" Hiccup objected at the insults.

"And you were kind," he finished.

Hiccup blushed in embarrassment. He tried to move away, but Toothless had him in a tight hug. He didn't really mind, though. The dragon was warm, and gentle. It was nice, and made him feel safe.

"So," he said to change the subject, "how long will you be human?"

"I'll be able to switch from dragon to human for the rest of my life," Toothless answered. He knew Hiccup felt awkward and was trying to escape with using words, so he would allow it. This once. "It's an ability nightfuries gain in their eight hundredth year."

Hiccup weasled out of Toothless' hold to look at him in shock. "You're eight hundred?"

"Is that a shock?"

"I guess it shouldn't be," the boy said. "Dragons are different from humans, after all."

"Very different," Toothless agreed.

"That just means I get to study you for the rest of my life," Hiccup said with a grin.

"Study?" Toothless asked. He grew slightly worried after hearing those words. When Hiccup got into something, sometimes he took it overboard. Incrediably overboard.

"Yep!" he announced happily. "I'm going to learn _everything_ about nightfuries."


	2. A Trip

**This chapter is just a tiny bit short. Sorry. I just think it suited the situation.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup stopped, breathing heavily. He'd been running around the village for the last hour, trying to find his dragon. Toothless had taken off as fast as his human legs would carry him, and Hiccup hadn't seen him since.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. She watched him run for a while now, wondering what he was doing.

"Toothless... gone... where," he gasped.

"Um, one more time?" she requested.

"Toothless is gone," he repeated, "and I don't know where he went."

"He ran away from you?" she asked. It was very unusual. Toothless was normally glued to Hiccup's side. He was just a little bit overprotective like that. "Did you say something?"

"No!" Hiccup defended himself. Then he paused. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Well, which is it?" she asked. "He wouldn't run off for nothing."

"Something happened," Hiccup admitted. He didn't want to reveal too much, not even to Astrid. He didn't know anything about this new ability, and didn't want anyone to get in his way. Or worse, they could take Toothless away to question him or something. Though, that chance was slim. Everyone knew how much the dragon meant to him.

"And?"

"And I may have said something that scared him," he finished.

"Toothless, get scared?" Astrid questioned. "I've never seen him afraid of anything."

Hiccup thought back to when he first met Toothless, and the time everyone had captured him. It had broken his heart to be so helpless and watch. He never wanted it to happen again.

"I have," he said.

Astrid nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking of. "Want me and Stormfly to help?"

"No," Hiccup answered. "It's something I have to do by myself."

"Okay then," she said. She punched his arm lightly for encouragement. "You know where to find me if you decide otherwise."

"Yeah. Thanks."

He left her, and went to go find out where Toothless could be. The only other place that was likely was the cove, or the sky. That, or Toothless had abandoned the island.

"Don't be an idiot," Hiccup told himself. Toothless wouldn't leave him. Not after all they'd been through. They were inseperable, right?

To Hiccup's relief, Toothless _was _in the cove. It had become their base. A plac for only them. Well, occasionaly Astrid, but mainly just for them. Of course that was where he'd be.

Toothless _had_ reverted back to his dragon form, but at least he was still there. When Hiccup approached, he could see the dragon wasn't upset. His eyes were as still and warming as every.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Toothless nodded, and let Hiccup join him on the rock he was sitting on. They had a perfect view of the sky from there, and both of them got lost in it. No one spoke another word. They never had to.

As the sun was going down, Toothless nudged Hiccup. It would be bad if they were out when it got too dark. Hiccup wouldn't be able to see, and Toothless would be forced to be the guide. Which was fine, but he also liked Hiccup in charge.

"I thought you might have left," Hiccup admitted when they were home. He took of his shoes and sat on his bed, figeting quietly.

"How could I ever do that?" Toothless demanded. He hadn't planned on turning back into a human until Hiccup's curiousity died down a little, but he also hadn't expected Hiccup to say such a think! It was ridiculous. He'd never do it, even if his life was on the line.

"I don't know," Hiccup groaned. He stood up and grabbed his blanket, wrapping it around Toothless to keep everything hidden. "I was worried."

"I'd never leave you, Hiccup," the dragon told him. "You got that? _Never_."

"Yeah," he replied. "I know. Thanks."

"You're such a silly boy sometimes," Toothless told him. He sat on the bed beside his rider and looked to the floor. "My place is here. Haven't I already said that?"

"I don't know what I'd ever do if you left," Hiccup sighed. He'd loose some of his courage. Toothless was the second side to Hiccup's coin. One couldn't exist without the other.

"Good thing you'll never have to," Toothless said. "I can't see how you came up with such a conclusion. Where would I go?"

"Somewhere far away?"

Toothless laughed and layed on the bed, pulling Hiccup down with him. Not even a few hours ago, he was terrfied to even touch the boy. Yet, somehow, it just felt so natural. Surely it wouldn't hurt, just for a little while.

"Silly boy," he repeated. "I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere. So shut up and go to sleep."

"But..."

"No," Toothless said. "Close your eyes. Now. No more thinking."

Hiccup nodded, obeying. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Toothless. The dragon felt his heartbeat quicken a little, but forced himself to be calm... But Hiccup was so adorable. Expecially while sleeping.

"Goodnight," Hiccup muttered.

"Goodnight," Toothless answered. He dared a kiss on the forehead, and was relieved when Hiccup didn't protest it. In fact, his rider even smiled. Of course, it only fueled Toothless's own.

Fishsticks, anyone?

When Hiccup awoke, Toothless was no where near him. He began to panic, but remembered Toothless reasuring him many times that the dragon didn't attend to go anywhere. Hiccup knew he was around somewhere, but it was still uneasy not to know where.

"You look like a scared child," Toothless teased. He stood at the door, once again clothed in Hiccup's clothes. In his hand was a stick with two smoked fish on the end.

"I didn't know where you were," Hiccup replied.

Toothless rolled his eyes and handed the stick to Hiccup after sliding one fish off. He bit into it, ignoring the bones as he did when he was a dragon. After all, only his exterior had changed. His insides were still the same... maybe a little smaller, though.

"I'm here," he said after he was done eating. "And you're there. Any questions?"

"Don't tease me, Toothless," Hiccup scolded. "I get nervous without you by my side."

Toothless was pleased by the news, but also a little disappointed. It was nice that the boy relied on him to the point of that, and he liked the way Hiccup was always by his side. Yet, he wished Hiccup would blush when they touched. He wanted Hiccup _aware_ of him.

"As do I," he replied. "I just thought it would be nice for me to feed you, for once. After all, you cook for me all the time."

"It's not really cooking," Hiccup laughed. "All I do is gather a basket of fish."

Toothless shrugged. Food was food. "Still."

Hiccup smiled and began to eat. He ate it slower than Toothless had, being human and all. Once he was finished, he wiped his hands on his pants and got out of bed.

"We should go tell Astrid that I found you," he said. "She's probally worried."

"And here I was planning to do something today," Toothless sighed. Why did Hiccup always have to think about Astrid? She was just a girl. And nowhere near as cute as Hiccup was.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked, interested. Normally, it was always him planning. But, now that Toothless was human, they could do even more things than before.

"No, no," Toothless said. "We need to go see Astrid, after all."

"Toothless," Hiccup whined.

"Yes?"

"Like what?" he repeated.

"Hmmm," Toothless mused. "I wonder."

"Toothless."

"Yes?"

"_Please_ tell me?"

Toothless smiled. Hiccup was giving his best pouty face, looking adorable and innocent. One day, he'd make Hiccup beg for something else. For now, this would do.

"How would you like to take a trip?"


	3. Kiss Me

**This mayyyyyyy have been just a little thrown together. But I still think it's cute. **

* * *

Hiccup had asked many times where they were going, but Toothless was already in dragon form and couldn't ask. He had a feeling that Toothless wouldn't answer him even if he could. Here lately, the dragon had made a sport out of teasing Hiccup.

So, the destination was a surprise. Hiccup decided to just fly with Toothless, like they normally did. Eventually, he actually forgot that they had a destination at all. He'd been caught up in the moment, feeling the wind cicle around him.

Hiccup only remembered about the trip when Toothless took them down to land. He looked around quickly, trying to see where they were. He was stumped. He'd never been there, where ever they were. He had been everywhere on their island, though. Well, almost. Still, he _knew_ they were somewhere unknown.

He slide off Toothless's back and stared at the scenery. From where he was, he could only see sky and ocean. It looked beautiful. When he turned around, he could see moutains and caves. But it was misty and dark. Hiccup was surprised that one side of the island could look so peaceful and clear, and the other to be dark and dangerous.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked Toothless. The dragon looked at him for a moment, smiling. Was he actually pleased that Hiccup was scared?

Toothless turned into his human form, and Hiccup immediantly opened his bag to look for the clothes he'd brought for his friend. Once Toothless was dressed, he held out his hand to Hiccup.

"Where are we?" Hiccup repeated. Toothless rolled his eyes.

"It's safe, Hiccup," he promised. "I'd never let anything happen to you."

"It doesn't _look _safe," Hiccup argued.

Toothless sighed and grabbed his rider's hand. Hiccup went along with it, sticking close to him as Toothless guided them through the mist. Hiccup was careful where he stepped, but Toothless also payed attention to it. The dragon constantly pulled him away from stumps, and pointed out brairs and logs.

Hiccup was getting tired of walking when Toothless finally stopped. Hiccup still couldn't see, so he also stopped. He stared through the mist, but couldn't see what had made Toothless halt. He wasn't worried, though. What could actually go against a dragon and win?

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing," Toothless told him. "Just that the plants have grown since I've last been here. Give me a moment."

"Are we lost?"

"No," Toothless laughed. "I know this island as well as I know Berk. It's where I lived before I met you."

"This is your island?"

"It doesn't _belong _to me," Toothless said. "I just happen to have been the only creature here. Sometimes birds and other dragons land here, but they pass on shortly."

"Well, if it's been abandoned since we met," Hiccup said, "then something else could live here now."

"True enough," Toothless said. "But I doubt it."

"Just pointing out possiblities."

"Yes, thank you," the dragon sighed. He turned, dragging Hiccup with him. "I would appreciate any other comments to be left unsaid, though. I would hate to lead you into quicksand or something."

"That makes me feel so much better," Hiccup huffed.

"Shush."

Hiccup did as he was told. He said nothing, just holding onto Toothless and following him through the unseen. Toothless almost regreted making Hiccup be quiet, but he really did need to concentrate. He hadn't been there in some time and didn't know how things had changed.

Toothless smiled as he spotted a framilar cave carved into the side of one of the moutains. He looked to Hiccup, who was staring at the ground in case something decided to jump out and trip him.

"Hiccup," he said. The boy looked up to him. "I'm going to let go of your hand. Don't move, and don't panic."

"Why?" Hiccup questioned. Worry laced his voice, but he didn't move or look around. "Is something out there?"

"No," Toothless told him. "It's safe. I'm just going to return to my dragon form. I'll still be right here. We just need to fly for a moment."

"Oh," Hiccup sighed. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Toothless smiled and let go of Hiccup's hand. The rider stayed still, looking to the ground. As soon as Toothless was back in his dragon form, he nuzzled into Hiccup's arm.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked. He felt over Toothless's scales until his hand brushed accross the sadle. Then he climbed on and let Toothless do the rest.

The dragon took off, sending a cold chill down Hiccup's spine. He'd ask Toothless to make a fire when they got to... where ever. Until then, he would have to make due by pressing himself as close to Toothless as possible.

_It's just because of the cold_, Toothless chanted inside his head when he felt Hiccup move closer. _Only because of the cold. Don't think. Just fly. Don't think about it... Dammit._

Toothless landed qucikly, for the sake of his sanity. As soon as Hiccup slide off his back, he sighed in relief. Then he turned into his human form to gather firewood and, while he was at it, avoid Hiccup.

Once a fire was going, and Toothless was dressed, Hiccup explored the cave with interest. It was bare for the most part. But there were some claw marks and ash at some places. Hiccup tried to imagine what had happened, but felt his imagination went a little far fetched.

"So this is your home," he whispered.

"No," Toothless corrected. "Berk is my home. This is just were I used to live."

"Right," Hiccup said. "You're home is with me."

"Exactly," Toothless agreed with a grin. In such a short time, Hiccup had adapted quickly. Even to the point of knowing how the dragon thought. It was impressive, to say the least. Toothless had never had anyone understand him. Not even his own family. Let alone a human.

Hiccup returned to the fire and sat down next to Toothless. Both of them stared into the fire for a while in silence. Hiccup was still amazed at the fact Toothless had trusted him enough to show him _his _home. _His_ island. Then again, he also trusted the dragon more than anyone else.

"It's beautiful," he muttered. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the words had just slipped out. He glanced at Toothless, but the dragon was just smiling at him. "I mean... um..."

"It is," Toothless agreed. "You should see it when it's actually clear. When the fog lifts during the summer, the trees shine like gems and the sea sparkles like crystals."

Hiccup nodded, picturing it. He would have to get Toothless to bring him back in the summer. He was extremely curious as to what it looked like. He couldn't see anything with the mist. But, knowing Toothless, he was already planning a return.

Hiccup smiled to himself, then shivered. He moved a little closer to Toothless to keep warm, but the dragon moved away quickly. Shocked, Hiccup moved again. So did Toothless. Once more. And again.

Hiccup looked up to Toothless, about to ask what the dragon's deal was, when he noticed he was blushing. His head was turned away from Hiccup, but he could clearly see a blush across Toothless's face.

"Are you sick?" Hiccup asked. It was the first thing he thought of. Maybe the cold was to sensitive on his new skin. But when Toothless shook his head, Hiccup furrowe his brow.

"It's nothing," Toothless coughed.

Of course, Hiccup wasn't an idiot. He knew when something was up. And when something was up, it normally didn't take long until he was in the center of it. Trouble followed him, it seemed.

It didn't take Hiccup long to come to another theory. To test it, he reached for his dragon's hand. Toothless was hesitate to snatch it away, but ended up doing so anyway. His blush had spread.

_Oh my gods_, Hiccup thought. _This... what?!_

Hiccup studied Toothless's face for a moment, but the dragon continued to stare into the fire. He was doing his best not to look at Hiccup. The boy didn't realize what he was doing. Or, if he did, he didn't realize how dangerous it was. If he looked at the young viking, there would be no way he could keep control.

"Toothless," Hiccup whispered. Toothless, against his better judgement, looked to him. Hiccup was on his knees, looking down on Toothless. The dragon swallowed at how close his rider was. "Kiss me."

"What?" Toothless questioned.

"Kiss me."

"Why... what... I don't... _What_?"

"You don't want to?" Hiccup asked. His face instantly fell. Toothless was amazed. He hadn't seen Hiccup that pouty in a while. Not since he'd found a lynix (This is an animal, right? One that lives in cold weather? I hope so.) kitten.

"I didn't... say that," Toothless answered.

"Then kiss me," he repeated. When Toothless still didn't react, he moved a little closer. "Please?"

_You'll regret this_, Toothless whined in his head. _You could walk away. Leave Hiccup here._

But he couldn't.

Toothless reached up and placed a hand on the back of Hiccup's head. Then, slowly, he brought Hiccup down to his lips. He was surprised how quickly his rider reacted. Hiccup immediantly wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck to deepen it. He pressed there bodies together as much as he could. Which, from that position, wasn't much.

Toothless pulled away to stare at Hiccup. "Where did this come from?"

But all Hiccup did was smile. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

"You knew that I was...?

"Astrid pointed it out," Hiccup told him. "I payed attention after that."

Toothless frowned. "Love isn't something to play with."

"I'm not playing with it," Hiccup replied. "I really do love you, Toothless. It just took me a while to realize it."

"When did you?"

"About three weeks after you saved me and we freed the dragons," Hiccup admitted. "But... since you were a dragon... I tried to focus on Astrid..."

"I noticed," the dragon growled.

"No more of that, though," Hiccup told him. "Not now."

"I don't have to watch you flirt with her ever again?"

"Nope," Hiccup laughed. "She may have to watch us, though."

"Is it sad that I want to go rub it in her face?" he asked.

Hiccup looked at his face. In his eyes was pure happiness. A happiness that Hiccup never, ever intended to steal away. Now that he could touch Toothless, everything would have to change. Again.

"Maybe I should just become the chief already..."


	4. She Knows

**Hey, everyone! Here's the newest chapter ^.^**

* * *

Toothless shifted, careful not to wake the boy sleeping on his chest. The fire was going out and he needed to light it back up so that Hiccup wouldn't freeze. There was only so much Toothless's body heat could do, after all. He would keep Hiccup alive, but not comfortable.

However, as careful as he tried to be, Hiccup started to stir. Toothless froze immediantly, eyes fixed on the boy's face. Hiccup opened his eyes, blinking them a few times. He was clearly not even half awake. Toothless smiled. It was extremely adorable.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered. "I'm just fixing the fire."

Hiccup nodded, curling into a ball. Toothless watched him for a moment more, making sure that he was really asleep. Then he blew fire onto the dying flames to spark life into it once more. The fire crackled at the new heat, but then became steady.

Toothless looked down to the boy. It was a shame he had to wake up and move. Now Toothless didn't have the heart to wake him up once again just so he could return to his spot. Hiccup needed sleep, with as much as his mind worked during the day.

So, Toothless moved over to the wall, feeling the heat of the fire as it was reflected by the cave. He settled as comfotable as he could (but he couldn't complain; he'd slept in much worse conditions before) and closed his eyes to wait for morning.

Out of Fishticks, sorry

Toothless woke up when the sun was already up. He smiled as he noticed a bundle in his lap. Apparently, Hiccup had woke up and found Toothless moved and decided to move also. He wondered when it happened, since he was awake most of the night.

Toothless ran his hand through Hiccup's hair to gently wake the boy. Hiccup leaned into his hand uncounciously, making Toothless blush. How cute was _that_?

"It's time to wake up, Hiccup," Toothless said. He looked out towards the mouth of the cave. Yeah, it was even past time for breakfast. "We've stayed too long. Your father will worry."

Hiccup groaned and sat up. That did the trick. Last time they'd stayed out without informing anyone, Toothless had to sleep outside for three nights and Hiccup couldn't ride him for at least a week. They'd learned the lesson quickly, as that had been equal to torture.

"What time is it?" he muttered.

"Time to go home," Toothless chuckled. Hiccup glared at him, but it was weak due to him not fully awake. While he continued to wake up, Toothless worked on fixing the boy's bed head. The hair was sticking up in all directions, making Hiccup look ridiculous.

"Then let's go," Hiccup said. Toothless nodded, wiggling out from under the boy and standing up. Then he held out his hand to help Hiccup up.

"Give me a second," Toothless said. He started undressing, which made Hiccup blush and turn around quickly. Toothless chuckled. Odd how things could change so quickly.

When Toothless was in his dragon form, he made a noise and Hiccup turned back. He smiled at Toothless shyly, then climbed onto his back. Toothless began walking towards the mouth of the cave, then paused as they got to it.

Hiccup's breath was caught in his throat. Even with the mist, in the mornings, the island was beautiful. It was lit up with the orange of the sun, and the sky was bright with many colors. The view was absolutely one to treasure.

"Wow," he muttered. Toothless looked over his shoulder to the boy, delighted by the awestruck look on his face. That scene was the entire reason for the trip. He'd thought Hiccup would like it. "It's beautiful, Toothless."

Toothless nodded. They stared at the scene for at least ten minutes in silence, watching it as if that were the last time they'd ever see it. Toothless would love to come back to the island, but he didn't know if they ever would. After all, Hiccup was a very busy person with his whole "best at dragon training" thing.

Toothless took off into the sky when Hiccup said he was ready to go. As they flew, Hiccup told him of how he'd already come up with the perfect addition to the setting. He planned to add a nightfury flying in the sky.

Hiccup barely seemed to notice their landing, as he was plotting what he'd need to mix to get such colors as beautiful as those. Toothless had to growl at him to get his attention. Hiccup slide off Toothless's back, heading straight towards his house. He had to paint it now, before he forgot!

"I see you found Toothless," Astrid said. She was standing near the barn, having seen Toothless in the sky. Hiccup had been so panicky the day before. All that seemed to be gone now, though.

"Um, yeah," Hiccup said. "He was in the cove."

"I knew he wouldn't leave," Astrid said with a smile. It was just too unlikely. Toothless would never leave Hiccup all alone. Not after all they'd been through together.

"Yeah, thanks."

Astrid walked over to Toothless, eyeing him suspiously. "Why'd you run away, anyways?"

"I told you," Hiccup sighed. "I said some stuff."

"Aw," Astrid giggled, eyes still on Toothless. "Did the tiny, mean viking hurt your feelings?"

"Astrid, that's not really-"

But Astrid wasn't paying attention, as she was staring wide-eyed at the sudden, naked man before her. Hiccup groaned. Not even a _week _and the secret was out! Was Toothless so impulsive?

"He didn't hurt my feelings," Toothless corrected. "He, if anything, just worried me."

"So, you _were_ scared," Astrid teased. It hadn't taken her long to recover from shock. Astrid was just that way. Nothing really surprised her after everyone started accepting dragons.

"Not... exactly," Toothless coughed.

"Mhmm," she said. "Whatever you say." She looked his body up and down shamelessly, not even a hint of blush upon her face. "So what's up with the whole human thing?"

"Nightfury thing," Hiccup informed. Astrid turned to him quickly, a dangerous smirk on her face. It made Hiccup cringe. Her smirks were never really a good thing.

"You knew about this?" she asked.

He coughed. "Since the day before yesterday."

"How interesting," she mused.

"What's so interesting about it?" Toothless asked.

"Oh, nothing," she giggled. Her smirk grew, though she tried to hide it to the best of her ability. "I was just wondering where you two were last night. Stoick was looking for you."

"Oh, you know," Hiccup said. "Out... Around... Here and there."

"I'm sure," she said. She looked to Toothless, then to Hiccup. Her smirk changed into a happy smile as she turned a bolted off somewhere. Both watched her leave, a bit confused as to what just happened.

"Do you think she knows?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup looked at the place where Astrid had been standing. Looking to his dragon, he nodded. "She _defentally _knows."


End file.
